


spanning across the void in a futile attempt to cross it

by Syorein



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syorein/pseuds/Syorein
Summary: She doesn’t quite understand her brother’s hatred toward their father.Maybe there’s something wrong with her as well.(Akechi Goro!Twin AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this idk

Genjo keeps herself out of their father’s way as much as possible. 

She remembers his sneer at seeing her and Goro for the first time, and his dismissal of her when Goro finally decided to reveal to him how he could kill people through the Metaverse. 

So she hides herself in Goro’s apartment as she tries to erase her existence in Shido’s eyes. 

It kind of works. 

Shido never contacts her, and she’s left to her own devices as she decides to take free online classes to learn about the world.

She hasn’t left the building in over five years, and the only thing that’s keeping her alive is all the vitamins that Goro buys, and the amount of pacing she does when she’s bored. 

There are days where Goro does come back, and she’s always happy to have company, but about half of the time he spends his nights at the police station— _lonely_ —and she makes up for all that lost time by ordering groceries to their building and cooking Goro actual food.

Most days, the only people who see her anymore are the security guard and the old office lady downstairs as she picks up her orders. 

It doesn’t bother her as much as it seems to bother Goro, and the amount of actual speech she has with them only consists of greetings and her confirming that those packages are for her.

_She pretends not to notice the man in a black suit lingering outside of the building._

The idea that she’s being watched almost makes her laugh at the grade A bullshit that’s being pulled because— _look at her frail bird bones and ghost skin from staying inside for so long_ —she is not threat.

Unlike Goro, she knows that she has no chance of activating a Persona, and that’s why she’s so useless to Shido.

Goro’s brought her there— _Metaverse_ —once,and she vaguely tries to recall how badly it turned out.

The scarring on her thigh shows it.

Honestly, she’s not sure why she had ever agreed to such a dumb plan, but her only excuse was that she was a desperate half of another desperate half of a kid.

Or something like that.

Goro was so horrified about her injuries that his face had morphed from that petulant baby face he had, to something ridiculously terrified, that she laughed in her delirium from the pain and adrenaline.

He had never forgiven her for nearly choking on her own spit and killing herself that way, but what can she say?

The fact that she thought she was really going to die then only made her less resistant to oncoming death.

It’s never really going to be the fact that she isn’t going to die before she’s thirty, but more or less what she’s going to die from.

This whole deal with Shido, her, and Goro is pretty much just her and Goro with the short end of the stick.

She’s not entirely sure what Goro’s got planned for Shido, after helping him so much after all this time, but she really hopes that they at least die around the same time.

If she dies by her frailness or as leverage over Goro, or if he dies by some other pawn that Shido has to assassinate the assassin.

The concept is incredulous, like it’s from a movie, and at times she wishes that their mother had smothered her and Goro in their sleep before she hung herself.

Then both of them could’ve just lived in the afterlife without a care of all this government bullshit.

It sounds like a really nice dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on tumblr or Twitter if you wanna talk 
> 
> Genjo ain’t the only lonely person so am I


	2. Chapter 2

Goro's been more and more worried lately, and she has the feeling that Shido's been putting pressure on him.

The amount of organic milk that he's been buying in bulk only serves to justify her suspicions, but Genjo is aware that whatever she says won't change the situation between everyone in this family.

It's such a big farce in how their father has locked the two of them in a game of one-sided odds with no way out. 

She already understands her position compared to Goro’s when he comes back to the apartment with a haggard look on his face.

He has the beginnings of stress lines on his face already, and the only thing that prevents them from being mentioned is copious amounts of makeup being slathered onto his face, so no one will ever notice. 

Her uselessness is what allows her to be confined and shielded from the world and it’s cruelty, while Goro’s usefulness is what subjects him to the world. 

The thing is, that Genjo’s always going to be useless.

She knows this like she knows that she’s going to die of everything but a natural death, and it’s one of the few truths that she knows of in this lying world.

Genjo doesn’t have the same will of _something_ , that Goro has because she cannot see the world to gain that view that every other human has.

Sometimes she wishes that she does, but other times she’s selfishly relieved about it when Goro comes back looking like the world is on his shoulders.

Idly, she thinks that  _this_ is what makes them different _._

* * *

In light of the whole Medjed event, it had to have been set up by Shido, Goro’s been coming back more often.

The idea of his time being spent with her brings her double the apprehension, and even with his presence in her life slowly permeating the apartment it doesn’t bring her the joy she expected.

There is only a pit of dread that continues to thrive within her when Goro steps out of the room to take a call.

She automatically knows that it’s from their father—in the way that his face drops impassively and the downward tilt of his lips.

Genjo also knows that the only reason Goro even bothers to step out of their room is to save some semblance of his morals through sparing her their conversations.

She slips onto the couch and sinks into the emptiness of the room.

Her mind blanks, and she simply _exists—_ until the sound of the knob turning shakes her out of it.

Goro steps back into their room with a quiet huff that pierces the air as he closed the door.

Hazily lifting herself from her position on the couch, Genjo rests her chin on the headboard of it and blinks at Goro when he slips past to rest next to her.

He slumps onto the couch in all the ways that contradict every television interview that he has ever done, and Genjo turns around to grab onto a blanket she used earlier to hazardously fling it over him as she slides back down.

Not a word is said as Goro tosses back half of it, and Genjo keeps her mouth shut when he reaches over to hold her hand.

She can see a weariness emanating from his body, and everything feels like it’s going to end, soon.

Her mind is tired, and resignation washes over her like it always has.

Smoothing over the blanket, she closes her eyes in the face of the dying sunlight that filters through the curtains.

Goro’s hand squeezes her own, and she allows herself to savor the comfort in their cold, apartment.

From the depths of her soul, she squeezes his hand in reciprocation.

The tingling cold that lingers in her toes and the burgeoning darkness swallows her up and brings her to sleep.

She dreams of a field of cyclamens, and she _breathes_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I going to continue this???? I dunno


End file.
